deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2 Beta
:For Dead Rising, see Dead Rising Beta :See also Dead Rising 2 Artbook and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Concept Art Dead Rising 2 had gone through multiple stages before it was finalized into the current, post-release version. There were many changes to characters, environments, weapons and psychopaths. First Beta In February of 2009, six screenshots were released with the announcement that Capcom was developing Dead Rising 2. Andrew Burnes, Dead Rising 2 Announced For PC & Consoles, IGN, (February 09, 2009). In these pictures, Chuck looks quite different, he is wearing brown loafers, rather than his black racing boots. His face model is entirely different than the one seen in the final version. His jeans are lighter in color. In these screenshots, the environment is much less colorful and saturated. In the motorbike screenshot, Chuck Greene rides a motorbike into a zombie crowd in front of "Donacci", possibly an early version of Cucina Donnacci. A second screen shot showed Chuck battling zombies with the Novelty Cell Phone. Chuck is in front of an early version of Modern Businessman. Chuck's jacket is folding as it touches his jeans. This is generally regarded as Apex Clothing,APEX Clothing, physxinfo or Dynamic Clothing, within the industry. It can be animation or physics-based. It means that clothing can randomly flop and flip around, much like the Bowling Shirt does. For Dead Rising 2, the developers went with the "Animation" option because physics would be too expensive to render. However, the feature was cut from Chuck's Jacket. Another screenshot revealed the increased zombies on-screen, with Chuck wielding a Baseball Bat. A fourth screenshot shows Chuck on top of a pair of Slot Machines, with zombie crowds shuffling below. Chuck holds a light blue guitar which was never included in the final version. 230px|right A fifth and final screenshot shows Chuck attacking a zombie with a Roulette Wheel. The final screenshot is of the Dead Rising 2 logo. This would be the last peek of Dead Rising 2 until September 2009. Second Beta (Tokyo Game Show 2009) A reworked version of Dead Rising 2, complete with a new character design and environment, was shown during Toyko Game Show 2009 in September. Chuck's facial design resembles the current one. The trailer shows thousands of zombies onscreen outside on the Silver Strip and Platinum Strip, with a variety of differences from the final version. Artwork of the pre-beta environment was also released, displaying the scope and scale of the locale. Another screenshot was also released, showing off the Paddlesaw, which will eventually become the most-advertised combo weapon, appearing on the Game Box Art and numerous screenshots and trailers. Tokyo Game Show 2009 Playable Demo Tokyo Game Show convention participants were able to play a pre-alpha version of the Dead Rising 2 demo which took place in the early version of the Americana Casino. Players who killed 300 zombies in 10 minutes were rewarded with a bonus round where a player could drive the Wheel Chair Tank (later named the Blitzkrieg) for 1:24 seconds.Dead Rising 2 "TGS 09 Demo Playthrough Part 1/2", Dead Rising 2 "TGS 09 Demo Playthrough Part 2/2", Dead Rising 2 "TGS 09 Demo Prize Round Gameplay", youtube, (September 27, 2009). * The Royal Flush and Arena entrances are blocked off with a metal door. * The Indoor Garbage Can was called a garbage can. * All three chairs, the Highback Oak Chair, the Cushioned Tall Chair, and the Yellow Tall Chair were simply called "Tall Chair". * The Broadsword was simply called a sword. * There is a zombie with a number 88 football jersey which does not appear in the final version of the game. * There is an advertising poster for "King Slots" which does not appear in the final version. * The only combo weapons were the Paddlesaw and the Blitzkrieg. No maintenance room are accessible. * Zombie bodies do not disappear, or they disappear much later than in the final version. * Wild West Poker Draw minigame is missing, in its place is a big slot machine.Dead Rising 2:TGS 09: Demo Gameplay Part III, youtube, (September 25, 2009). * The platinum strip was called the South Strip. * Alcoholic drinks had a Martini glass shaped icon. This icon was replaced with the standard food icon in the final version of the game. |} Trivia * Chuck's battle grunts and sounds are largely different. This is due to his facial change, where the voice in the demo resembled sound that might come out of early Chuck's voice. * The pawnshop sign on the City Artwork reads: Poor Selection High Prices Terrible Quality. * In the video trailer, the El Corteo Hotel next to the Atlantica Hotel has been removed. * The game is much less saturated with color, giving it a more "realistic" feel that the current version. * Due to less saturation blood also appears orange. Gallery File:Dead_rising_demo_at_toyko_game_show_2009_(14).jpg|Demo File:Dead_rising_demo_at_toyko_game_show_2009_(3).jpg|Demo File:Dead_rising_demo_at_toyko_game_show_2009_(4).jpg|Demo File:Dead_rising_demo_at_toyko_game_show_2009_(5).jpg|Demo File:Dead_rising_demo_at_toyko_game_show_2009_(6).jpg|Demo References Category:Dead Rising 2